Syberyjski podmuch wiatru
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 6 Luciana stoi na pokładzie. Luciana: Emm... czołówka. Na statku Luciana w stroju kąpielowym próbuje się trochę opalić. <3 Niestety, nagle zaczął wiać silny wiatr, a Lucianie zaczęło się robić zimno. :< Luciana: Co jest? Jak mam zadbać o swoją skórę, skoro ktoś zgasił słońce?! Nie mamy tu solarium! Z nieba zaczął padać śnieg. <3 Ktoś szybko podał Lucianie futro z norek. <3 Luciana: 'Mrrr, od razu lepiej. <3 ''Po chwili statek dopłynął do brzegu, a dziób statku dosłownie zamarzł. <3 '''Luciana: Ej, co jest!? Wyskoczyła ze statku. Gdzieś na totalnym pustkowiu Luciana w swoim futerku przyglądała się... centymetrom śniegu oraz dwóm pingwinkom, które bawiły się w chowanego. <3 Luciana: 'Jakie słodkie. *-* No nic! ''Wyciągnęła z futra megafon. '''Luciana: '''Podobno to działa. :3 '''Luciana: (przez megafon) Luuudki, chodźcie tu! Jest sprawa! Uczestnicy wyszli ze swoich kajut, ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na krajobraz dookoła. Luciana: Chyba tu utknęliśmy, ale nie martwcie się. <3 Na pewno gdzieś blisko jest życie. <3 Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.. Luczka, Dustin! Wy sprowadzicie pomoc! Luka i Dustin pobiegli przed siebie. xD Luciana: Natomiast reszta! Jakieś ognisko, igloo czy coś, żeby waszej prowadzącej było cieplusio! Now! Nieee, to nie jest wyzwanie. xD Ale w ten sposób możecie sobie trochę popisać. <3 Prawdziwe wyzwanie już wkrótce. :* Bartholome: 'Nie pisałem się na to... '''Harriet: '''Brawo, nikt się nie pisał.. ''Podeszła do Cadee. '''Harriet: Hej, jestem Harriet. Czo tam? ^^ Cadee: Czeeść! Ale jesteś kawaii! ;u; Będę cię nazywać Harusia, co ty na to? ;u; Dustinkowi się nie chciało szukać pomocy więc podeszedł do nowej dziewczyny i Harriet ;u; Dustin: 'Siema ,nowa! ''Podszedł do nich Barth. '''Bartholome: '''O,hej, jestem Barth. <3 '''Harriet: '''Nazywaj mnie jak chcec Cad. To nasza załoga i mój chłopak Dustin. Trochę debil ale fajny. ;u; '''Cadee: Siema, stary! <3 *to do Dustina xD* Tobie też cześć! :3 *to do Bartha ;u;* Jejciu już 3 osoby poznałam, taki fejm *Me Gusta* Vince: I azaliż jeśli wrosić się można. Wbił się w tłum i delikatnie chwycił ją za dłoń. Vince: Miło jest poznać nową osobę w naszej drużynie. Mam nadzieję iż me zdziwienie nie wywarło o mnie złej opini. Ucałował na przywitanie, po czym zmarznięty odsunął się na gok i próbował lepić igloo. Bartholome:'''Ech Vince...Nie powinieneś teraz się uderzyć w policzek? xD '''Cadee: Wszyscy jesteście tacy uroczy! :3 Aż musiała przysiąść. xD Cadee: A czemu Vincuś miałby się uderzyć w policzek? :o Tymczasem Luciana wykopała Dustina w stronę idącego Luczki. <3 Vince: Ahh... Jeszcze trochę uderzeń i trzeba będzie nowy kupić. Przekopywał śnieg i lepił ścianki. Vince: 'Poza tym... nieuchronne jest dla mnie obecność istot pięknych w każdej postaci, w każdej formie, w każdym duchu... ''Głęboko westchnął. Alex trzęsła się z zimna. 'Alex: '''Zimno... ''Zaczęła robić coś w stylu iglo xD '''Bartholome: '''Trzymaj moją kurtkę Alex <3 <3 ''Podał jej kurtkę <3 I pomógł jej w budowie "Iglo" '' '''Harriet: Dustin, mi też jest zimno.. Zauważyła że ślini się do Cadee. Harriet: No dzięki. Sama sobie poradzę a ty Romeo sobie wzdychaj i sikaj do nowej. Poszła po kurtkę. Wróciła w takim stroju: thumb Harriet: 'Śliczne, nie? Lubię w sumie słodkie rzeczy, rzadko je noszę ale mam ich pełną szafę.. Chyba się przerobię na pastel goth'a, mimo że z moim teraźniejszym strojem nie ma to nic wspólnego.. Dobrze że mam jeszcze oszczędności. Dustin, gdybym była pastel goth'ką bym ci się spodobała? ''Dustin dalej jej nie słuchał, tylko wlepiał się do Cad. >:( '''Harriet: Z tobą już nie można po ludzku rozmawiać. Prychnęła, założyła rękawiczki pasujące do stroju (w kształcie kociej łapki w odcieniach takim co na kurtce) i dołączyła się do Barth'a i Alex. Vince: Gotowe! Dumnie spojrzał na swoje wybudowane igloo. Było doiść przestronne dla wielu osób. Wszedł do środka, gdzie od razu poczuł się lepiej. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dobrze.. nie wiem dlaczego ale to konspiracja jakaś jest!? Dlaczego sami faceci odpadają.. no rany! Zostałem ja.. ten piłkarz którego imienia nawet nie kojarzę i Barth. Jeszcze na dodatek w przeciwnej drużynie... jeszcze trochę i naprawdę poczuję się dziwnie. Chociaż.. Będzie to pięknie wyglądało! Orszak złożony z nieznajome z angielską posturą, Harriet, która mnie olewała, Majli na swojej kuli, Nina do picia i do towarzystwa, Maddie do kopania i znęcania.. kto tu jeszcze.. aa! Alex, ale ona raczej.. bojeęsię jej chłopaka, Helen to nawet nie zagadałem.. nie było okazji ale można je wcisnąć. No i Kimberly która jest nawet słodka, ale też nie poznałem. Ewentualnie. Zobaczmy i doszła jeszcze nowa Cadee o której nawet nie wiem co sądzić. Uu.. normalnie poczułbym się jak szejk arabski albo normalnie to harem... ''Po tym jak siedział w igloo gdy skończył gadać w pokoju zwierzeń okładał się w policzki. xD Alex nadal trzęsła się z zimna... Alex: 'Nie... ''Wstała i kopnęła w śnieg, i zza pyłu pojawiło się duże iglo. 'Alex: '''Czo? ''Nie zastanawiając się wskoczyła do niego. Barth wskoczył za nią. 'Bartholome:'Jesteś niesamowita O.O. Sama wybudowałaś Iglo O.O '''Harriet: Igloo.. Mam pomysł.. Wyciągnęła gumy Winterfresh i wsadziła do gęby całą paczkę. Pochuchała mocno i głośno, zrobił się mocny wiatr, w końcu ucichł. Ujawiło się piękne duże igloo. '' ''left Harriet: 'Może i nie wygląda na duże, ale ono ma 6 pięter.. Podziemia ale bardzo pojemne! Na 10000 osób. <3 ''Weszła do środka ciągając za sobą Vince'a i Cad. left '''Harriet: Oto piękny korytarz z najprawdziwszym kominkiem, dalej są drzwi prowadzące do ładnej jadalni.. thumbPokazała fragment stolików. Harriet: Dzięki najlepszej gumie, powstały piękne rzeźby i bardzo ciepłe pomieszczenia. Czas na urywek kuchni! thumb|left Harriet: 'Idziemy dalej! ''Weszła na korytarz prowadzący do pokoi. xD thumb 'Harriet: '''Zasłony jako drzwi są wykonane z markowego i najlepszego materiału z Indii. Pokażę teraz pokoje. b) ''Vince przypatrzył się materiałom i aż mu ślinka poleciała. Cad przytuliła Vince'a ale Harriet ich wciągnęła dalej. thumb|left 'Harriet: '''Oto jeden z ocieplanych i przyjemnych pokoi. W nim jest aż pięć łóżek z puchowych i futrzanych poduch, prześcieradeł, jaśków i kordeł, oraz na meblach też znajdzie się puchate futerko. SZTUCZNE! ''Weszli do kolejnego pokoju. ''thumbHarriet:' A oto kolejny pokój dla 20 osób. Oczywiście jak już wspominałam wszystko jest ocieplane a temperatura nosi tutaj 10 stopni. Więc jest dobrze. <3 Dobra, kolejny pokój już ostatni, bo jeszcze jest ich z piętnaście a nie mamy całego dnia.. No, może obejrzymy jeszcze jeden pokój i przejdziemy do łazienki i koniec wycieczki. <3 thumb|left|Pokój anioła <3 Poszli do kolejnego pokoju. thumb|left Harriet: Ten pokój jest zainspirowany Piratami.. Miłe, przytulne. Łazienka! Przeszli dalej. thumb|left Harriet: 'Oto piękna naświetlana wanna. Umywalkę i toaletę zasłonięto. :( Dobra, wracamy, nie chce mi się dłużej już pokazywać. ''Wrócili. '''Harriet: Jak wam się podobało moje własne, dla mojej osoby igloo? Zesztywniali. Harriet: To moje iglo. Dla mnie. Dla Luciany już coś mam. thumb|left Harriet: To, co robimy? :3 Vince: Wiesz czuję się trochę dziwnie, ale ważne.. Rozpiął nieco koszulę. Vince: Że jest ciepło. Odprężył się. Vince: 'Lepiej niż to moje wygląda, to na pewno. Hmm... a reszty nie zaprosimy? :D ''Cad nic nie powiedziała tylko zaczęła lizać loda (nie wiem skąd go wzięła ale ok) <3 'Bartholome: '''Wow, Harriet... '''Vince: '''Pod wrażeniem można być, co nie? ''Tak dziwnie przyjrzał się Barthowi. '' '''Vince: '''Czemu ty właściwie kazałeś mi się po twarzy bić? xD Ja to sam robię jak cDhce. ''Walnął się w pysk. '''Vince: '''Jak teraz xD '''Harriet: Vince, dlaczego dziwnie? Miałam do wyboru 2 osoby by je oprowadzić, bo bezsensu targać ze sobą 11 osób.. Felipe'a nie zaprosiłam, ze względu na ostatnie wyzwanie, a chciałam też by Barth spędził trochu czasu z Alex, bo wyraźnie widać że lecą ku tych dwojga strzały Amora. Do wyboru zostałeś ty. A Cad jest nowa, chciałam z nią usztywnić przyjaźń i w końcu coś jej pokazać. Aha, żujcie dużo Winterfresh. Vince, zapnij się jest tu -30 stopni a jesteśmy poza igloo. Chcecie do niego wejść? Mam pyszności, tam jest ciepło, rozpalimy kominek i jakoś się atmosfera rozkręci. Barth, Vince, Cadee i Harriet weszli do igloo i usiedli. Harriet na chwilę wyszła rozpalić kominek. Bartholome: '''Ym...To tak widać ,że podoba mi się Alex ? xD '''Cadee: Mnie się nieZa pytaj. :3 Vince: 'Posłuchaj doktora miłości i zrób tak. Nie zdradzaj jej na TV xD Potem będzie cię prześladowała przez trzyyyy sezonyyy! ''Klepnął go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. '''Vince: A apropo! Może zagramy w butelkę? :D Ale zamiast prawdziwych buziaków, eskimoskie buziaki? Przyszła Harriet. Harriet: 'W normalną butelkę. Będzie zabawniej. '''Bartholome:'Dzięki Vince...Możemy zagrać :D 'Vince: '''To jeszcze jedna osoba by po równo było. Cadee z nami zagrasz? :D '''Bartholome:'Zagraj. :D 'Vince: '''To kręcę pierwszy! ''Zakręcił butelką i wypadło jak na złość na Bartholomewa. '' '''Bartholome:'Rili!? Jeśłi będzie tak ciągle to los jest zły... '''Vince: Niestety... to co? Lekko zakłopotany klepał się po udzie i zarumienił. Vince: '''Gramy uczciwie i dasz buzi? xD '''Cadee: Jasne, że zagram! Kontynuujcie. ^^ Bartholome:'''Dzięki Harriet... '''Bartholome: ''Rili? Może ta gra to był zły pomysł...? Ech...'' Bartholome: '''A...Na jakie gramy...? XD '''Vince: '''No na buziaki i zakręciłem i wyszło na ciebie. xD To teraz. ''Czerwienił się. '' '''Vince: Musisz płacić! <3 Cadee: No szybciej, Barthuś. <3 Barth się nie odezwał tylko szybko dał Vince'owi "Buziaka" xD Vince: Zrobiłeś to... W jego sercu zaczęło rodzić się coś niespotykanego. Vince: O... teraz ty kręcisz. Dał mu butelkę. xD '' ''Barth zakręcił i wypadło na Vince'a Bartholome:'Omg. ''Zrobił facepalm. xD '''Vince: '''Całuj mnie! <3 ''Rzucił się na niego i zaserwował soczystego buziaka. <3 '' '''Vince: To była poezja w każdym znaczeniu ttego słowa <3 Barth zrzucił go z siebie? xD Bartholome:'Co ty odpierniczasz!? ;_; '''Vince:'Omg. Zaczynam czuć coś niezwykłego, ale nie wiem co to... Wciąż był zarumieniony. V'ince: '''To nowy rodzaj miłości? Owoc zakazany? '''Bartholome:'Ta...i bardzo mądrze że mówisz to na głos... 'Vince: '''A czemuż milczeć powinienem... ''Spoglądał na niego. Ściągnął swoje okulary i pokazał swę błękitne oczy. '' '''Bartholome:'Aha...I ja mam powiedzieć ci że masz ładne oczy ,tak...? '''Bartholome:Aha...? '' '''Vince: ' A możesz? Bartholome: 'Vince jaka zmiana...Tak w ogóle to ty teraz kręcisz... ''Powiedział zakłopotany xD '''Vince: '''Ja kręcę? Może koniec tej gry.. i bez gry dalej się całujmy? '''Bartholome: '''Em...Może do całowania przyniosę ci Kim ? '''Vince: Jaką Kim!? Delikatnie dotknął jego koszuli. Vince: 'Ja poczułem coś innego, do kogoś innego... ''Mrugnął swymi pięknymi oczkami. 'Bartholome: '''Wiesz kto to Kim. Przecież się z nią lizałeś. Nie mylę się? ;_; '''Vince: '''Kim? Kim? Kimberly? Nie pamiętam... naprawdę? Nie! Mylisz się.. to nie ona! ''Wymierzył soczysty całus w jego usta. Barth szybko go odepchnął. 'Bartholome: '''Wow... ''Zarumienił się. '''Bartholome: ''Zapomnijcie o tej reakcji. ;_; '' Vince: 'Dlaczego? ;u; '''Bartholome: '''Em...Bo jestem normalny? No dobra nie do końca... :< ''Skulił się w kłębek. '' '''Bartholome:'A tu jest nadal zimno. :< Skulił się razem z nim. 'Vince: '''Moje ciepło cię ogrzeje. ''Przytulił się o jego szyję. 'Bartholome:'Ech... ''Przytulił się do Vinc'a, jednak po chwili się opamiętał i go odepchnął. '' '''Vince: Dlaczego mnie odrzucasz? :< Znowu mam cierpieć i napisać tom poezji który wydam i zapewnie sobie życie do końca mych dni? :<<< Bartholome: 'Ale Vince... :< Nie mogę być z tobą...Przecież ty wolisz laski ,nie? ^^ ''Przyjacielsko walnął go w ramie. '' '''Vince: '''Powiedziałeś, że nie możesz! A to znaczy, że wcześniej mogłeś! ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''Znowu mi serduszko ktoś złamał :<< ''Barth nic nie powiedział tylko pocałował go prosto w usta. <3 'Vince: '''Zrobiłeś to? ''Objął go i jak zwierz rzucił się na niego. <3 Tymczasem Celestia siedziała sobie przy wyjściu do Iglla, gdzie było strasznie zimno ale ona nie przejmowała się tym, chciała być sama.. ''Celestia: Eh.. doszła nowa zawodniczka.. to oznacza że mój plan nie przewiduje teraz wszystkich.. w ogóle, nie przewidywał że Xander zostanie wywalony. To był mój ostatni sługa z tej drużyny, został Felipe ale ja go nawet nie toleruje.. chociaż.. ale nieważne. I tak widać że jestem tutaj tylko osobą do zapchnięcia obsady, przynajmniej nie będą się bać że to ja ich wyeliminuje.. ale nawet Maddie.. Harriet nie chciały ze mną porozmawiać.. smutne ale ja się nie smucę.'' 'Celestia: '''Spłońmy tam.. gdzie widać wiktoriański żar.. wygra ten.. który odgarnie ze swoich powiek sen.. ''Wpatrywała się w śnieg.. Nina weszła do igloo i przez chwilę z ogromnym zdziwieniem przyglądała się Vince'owi i Barthowi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''WTF? Czy ja dobrze widziałam czy tylko od nadmiaru alkoholu i mrozu zaczęłam mieć zwidy? Może oni też ześwirowali od tego zimna... Tak czy siak, muszę w końcu kogoś poderwać! Nawet jeśli to będzie dziewczyna! ''thumb|left|Kostka lodu Felipe zamarzł i zamienił sie w kostke lodu. Tymczasem Helen patrzyła się na wszystkich i zapięła ramoneskę z zimna 'Helen: '''Idioci...idioci wszędzie. ''Zauwarza Felipe zamienionego w kostkę lodu 'Helen: '''Też nie jest geniuszem, ale to również człowiek.... ''Poszła po wieeelkie lustro, przyniosła go do Felipe podstawiając tak by promienie słoneczne leciały do niego oraz bla bla bla i po chwili Felipe się odmroził.Felipe szybko sie z orjętował,że ktoś mu założył strój kominiaża po odmrożeniu. thumb|left|Felipe po odmrożeniu 'Felipe:'Kto mnie w takie coś ubrał? Harriet wróciła, do igloo ponieważ przygotowywała zapiekanki <3 Zauważyła obściskujących się Vince'a i Barth'a. Postawiła zapiekanki przy najbliższym stoliku. Odepchnęła Vince'a od Bartha. 'Harriet: '''JA PIE*DOLĘ, CO TY ROBISZ?! ''Barth'a ukryła za plecami. Ze złości waliła pięściami po policzkach Vince'a. '' '''Harriet: '''Człowieku, opamiętaj się! ''Po chwili wyszła i wróciła z kubłem bardzo zimnej i lodowatej wody. Wylała go na Vince'a. 'Harriet: '''Lepiej? Żyj jełopie! Po primo, Barth ciebie wcale nie chce, a po drugie, jak chcesz się lizać to idź do Klein'a! Ku*wa mać, jaka pie*dolona gejowska orgia! ''Po chwili zobaczyła za plecami trzęsącego się z przerażenia pana B. '''Harriet: Barth, wszystko okej? Mam nadzieję że ten pie*dolony gejuch cię jeszcze nie zgwałcił.. Czemu jesteś taki gorący? Harriet: 'Cholera jasna, psia krew, masz gorączkę! ''Barth kaszlał i kichał. Ocharał Vince'a. :( 'Harriet: '''Stan KWARANTANNA! ''Zaprowadziła go do pokoju. Dała mu z lodowej szafki (była osłonięta w środku drewnem) jakąś piżamę. Nie przebierając go ułożyła w pokoju, poprawiła poduszkę i okryła go kordłą. Poszła po herbatę i termometr. '''Harriet: Pięknie, 41 stopni. Leż w łóżku, odpoczywaj, pij herbatę. Usiadła na fotelu obok łóżka. Harriet: Co robiliście jak mnie ku*wa nie było? Bartholome:'Mówiłem ci Vince...Nie możemy... Zaczął się trząść z zimna. xD ''Nagle Felipe znalazł jakieś fajerwerki. 'Felipe:'Gepardzi Sygnał?Co to? Tymczasem Kimberly wyszła ze statku w piżamie i nie zwróciła uwagi na śnieg '''Kimberly: Ale mi się słodko spało! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Po chwili dopiero zaczęła odczuwać zimno Kimberly: Brr! Dlaczego nie jest ciepło? Kimberly zaczęła się trząść Kimberly: Muszę się gdzieś ukryć! Kimberly wbiegła do igloo Bartholome:'Nawet jeśli coś do ciebie czuję... ''Powiedział do Vince'a ,po czym zacząl sie pocić z gorąca? xD Felipe podpalił Gepardzi Sygnał i okazało sie że to fajerwerka. '''Harriet: Ale gadasz bzdury. Vince jest w jadalni, jestem tu tylko ja debilu.. Po czym Barth popatrzył na Harriet. Pomylił prawdopodobnie Vince z Harriet i próbował ją pocałować. Harriet zakryła usta ręką, więc Barth pocałował jej dłoń. I nie, nie było na odwrót, to nie był sen tylko to co napisałam jest prawdą. <3 Harriet: '''Chyba ci się osoby pomyliły! '''Bartholome: '''Wysoko gorączka nie tylko osłabia człowieka zewnętrznie, ale też wewnętrznie, więc nie wiem co mówie b) '''Harriet: Właśnie widać. Chwila. CZUJESZ COŚ DO TEGO GEJA? Bartholome: 'Cooooo???Nieee... ''Odpowiedział zakłopotany xD '' '''Harriet: '''Otrząśnij się!!! WCALE GO NIE KOCHASZ!! Nie podobało cię się jak się rzucił na ciebie i całował! ''Potrząsała nim. 'Bartholome:'Prawda jest niestety taka ,że gdy mnie pocałował ,wcześniej jak cię nie było, to coś do niego poczułem...A ja tak nie chcę... : < '''Harriet: '''Czego nie chcesz? '''Bartolome : '''Uczucia do niego...Ale poczułem i nie mogę się go pozbyć :< ''Harriet dała mu zdjęcie Alex. '' '''Harriet: KOCHASZ JĄ? KOCHASZ! Uczucie do Vince'a jest nieważne! Stało się! Ile byś dał by cię pocałowała? Bartholome: 'I co ja mam teraz zrobić? :< ''Felipe zauważył Igloo 'Felipe:'Może znajdę jakiegoś misia? Wszedł. Niestety, słychać było głos Harriet. '''Harriet: MASZ ZAKAZ WSTĘPU! Uruchomił się ogromny mur. Niby był z grubego lodu, ale twardy był jak najmocniejszy metal na świecie. Felipe został wykopany z igloo. <3 Nagle zaczeło z nieba padać pieskami.<3 Felipe:'Co to jest Ku*wa! ''Nagle jeden piesek spadł mu na głowe.Felipe zemdlał i upadł na śnieg. Harriet złośliwie wzięła deskę (nie pytajcie..) i przywaliła w łeb Felipe'owi. Alex weszła do iglo Harriet 'Alex: '''Ooo! Jak tu pięknie! <3 ''Przytuliła Harriet. 'Alex: '''Wyszło ci po prostu super! '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oww <3 Chyba nie tylko kobiety można kochać! <3 To jest cudowne! <3 Czemu wcześniej tej miłości nie odkryłem! <3 ''Opatrzył się po tym jak oberwał od dziewczyny. '' '''Vince: '''Ej no wyzywać od razu nie musisz... Jak dajesz buziaka koleżance to ciebie też od razu od lezb wyzywają? ''Położył sobie zimny okład. 'Vince: '''A moje nowe życie towarzyskie z Barthem to nasza sprawa co nie? :D ''Puścił do niego oczko. '''Harriet: Daję buziaka koleżance.. Co? Nikomu nie daję buziaka. A jak już to w policzek i nie rzucam się na nią i obściskuję! Barth nawet cię nie chce, czuł coś przez moment, zrozum że cię nie kocha.. Po czym zauważyła Alex i też przytuliła. <3 Harriet: Bo Barth kocha Alex! <3 I to się nie zmieni! Nalała Barth'owi trochę herbaty. Harriet: Pamiętaj, jak chcesz się lizać z chłopakiem to Klein wolny! Życie towarzyskie? Dokąd ten świat zmierza.. Ledwo się z kimś lizałeś, pragniesz z kimś być na całe życie.. Żenada.. Cad wstała, bo trochę przysnęła przez ten czas (xd). Cadee: :3 Co tu się dzieje...? Jakie lizanie? ;o Bartholome:'''Ym...Nic? '''Harriet: Zboczuchom chce się lizać i pie*dolić.. Mówię o Vince'cie i Barth'u.. Zabrała Barth'owi herbatę i wyrzuciła przez małe okienko. b) Cadee zrobiła minę (szok) Cadee: Cóż, nie jestem fanką yaoi, ale jestem w stanie ich zaakceptować. ;u; Szkoda, że ja sobie nie pograłam w buteleczkę. :< Bartholome: '''Harriet, a czy ja coś mówiłem? Cad nie grałaś bo spałaś... b) '''Harriet: Ty chyba nie zrozumiałeś co gadałam.. Czy tylko ja nie popieram publicznego pie*dolenia się z widokiem na wszystkich? Cadee: Nie kłóćcie się, Caduś nie lubi kłótni. :c Bartholome: '''Nikt się nie pie*dolił, nie wiem o co ci chodzi ;_; '''Harriet: '''A kto się lizał z Vince'm? Skakaliście sobie do gardeł tym pie*dolonym językiem.. A z resztą.. Nieważne.. '''Cadee: '''Dlaczego zawsze omijają mnie takie ciekawe wydarzenia? >:( '''Bartholome: '''Bo...Lubisz spać ? xD '''Cadee: Skąd wiesz? (szok) A tak właściwie, to zaczął Vincuś czy ty? <3 Bartholome: '''Wtedy jeszcze nie spałaś...Ja musiałem go pocałować ,bo to była ta gra w butelkę...;_; '''Harriet: ..Ale obydwóm się spodobało i lizały się zboczuchy. Kamera pokazuje Felipe.Nagle Yetti przyszedł i spoliczkował Felipe: Felipe:'''Co sie stało? ''Felipe zauważył Yetti i wyjął kamere zrobił mu zdjęcie''. 'Felipe:'Ciekawe ile kosztuje zdjęcie Yetti?Może je sprzedam i nie będę musiał brać udział w tym show. Yetti uciekł do Iglaa i zauważył Vince'a i sie śmiał z niego.Felipe poszedł za misiem i razem z misiem sie śmiał. 'Felipe:'Hahaha! W rzeczywistości Felipe śnił.. Był pod wodą, lodem i nie mógł się uwolnić. >:( Był cały lodowaty i chciał wyjść, ale nie miał siły.Ale później okazało sie,że snem było,że był pod lodem. Znowu śnił, jednak był pod lodem i pożarł go rekin ściągając mu na początku ubranie, potem gwałcąc i pożerając. TO NIE BYŁ SEN, A RZECZYWISTOŚĆ, NIE ZMIENIAĆ FABUŁY, BO OSTRZEŻENIE. <3 Cadee usiadła na podłodze. Harriet dołączyła się do niej. Były w osobnym pokoju.. Tym ze skrzydełkami nad dużym łóżkiem. <3 '''Harriet: Myślisz że Dustin zachowuje się wobec mnie nie fair? W ogóle mnie nie słucha, mimo że jest dalej.. Nie gada ze mną, jak już to dwa zdania i jeszcze się ślini do innych lasek.. Cadee: To rzeczywiście przykre. :c Wiesz, może z nim porozmawiaj, jak będziesz miała okazję. :3 Nyan. :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata